


(This Is) Your Legacy

by GSO



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Nero's Naptime, Parenthood, Smol Nero, Vergil is a goddamn crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Kudos: 4





	(This Is) Your Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Boy, You Will Always Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127736) by [dead_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_stardust/pseuds/dead_stardust), [sentimentalPackrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/pseuds/sentimentalPackrat). 



Nero a few years later: Daddy? Where's mommy? 

Vergil(choking back a sob) Mommy's gone Nero. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry...*cries* Nero: don't cry daddy. i'm here...*vergil kisses nero, tears streaming down his cheeks*:  
When those voices deep within  
Bring you down to your knees again  
Redemption calls on to  
All of those who persist  
With the strength of the few

Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you

There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy

Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you

There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy  
Nero: pretty song, Daddy. *smile* Vergil: Thank you, Nero. Daddy loves you. Nero: *yawn* love you too, daddy. *nero puts his thumb in his mouth*  
...Vergil promised himself then that if mundus ever came back, the demon king WOULD die. but first he would try locating dante.


End file.
